filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jack Lemmon
Jack Lemmon acteur américain, né le 8 février 1925 à Newton (Massachusetts) et mort le 27 juin 2001 à Los Angeles (Californie). Biographie Après une enfance dans le Massachusetts et un passage à la Phillips Academy puis à l'université Harvard, Jack Lemmon s'engage dans la marine durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Dès son retour aux États-Unis, il devient un acteur populaire, spécialisé dans la comédie. Il est surtout connu en France pour ses collaborations avec Billy Wilder, qui lui offre le fameux rôle du musicien travesti aux côtés de Tony Curtis et de Marilyn Monroe dans Certains l'aiment chaud en 1959, ou encore celui de l'employé falot amoureux de Shirley MacLaine dans La Garçonnière en 1960. Après avoir été marié entre 1950 et 1956 à Cynthia Stone dont il a eu un fils (Chris), il épouse en 1962 à Paris l'actrice Felicia Farr, avec qui il aura une fille, Courtney. Jack Lemmon a obtenu deux Oscars : celui du meilleur second rôle en 1956 pour Permission jusqu'à l'aube de John Ford et celui du meilleur acteur en 1974 pour Sauvez le tigre de John G. Avildsen. En 1971, il réalise son seul film Kotch. Distingué et éclectique (on a pu l'entendre jouer au piano un thème du film Irma la Douce, qu'il avait tourné avec Shirley MacLaine), l'acteur a aussi privilégié un cinéma indépendant, engagé et militant comme en témoignent les deux films qui lui ont valu le prix d'interprétation masculine au Festival de Cannes (seul acteur avec Marcello Mastroianni et Dean Stockwell à avoir réussi le doublé) : Le Syndrome chinois de James Bridges (1979) et Missing de Costa-Gavras (1982). Lemmon a également été récompensé à Berlin et à Venise. Il meurt le 27 juin 2001 à Los Angeles. Filmographie * 1954 : Une femme qui s'affiche (It Should Happen to You) de George Cukor * 1954 : Phffft! de Mark Robson * 1955 : Tout le plaisir est pour moi (Three for the Show) de H. C. Potter * 1955 : Permission jusqu'à l'aube (Mister Roberts) de John Ford (cinéma)|John Ford * 1955 : Ma sœur est du tonnerre (My Sister Eilleen) de Richard Quine *1956 : L'Extravagante Héritière (You Can't Run Away from It) de Dick Powell *1957 : L'Enfer des tropiques (Fire down Below) de Robert Parrish *1957 : Le Bal des cinglés (Operation Mad Ball) de Richard Quine *1958 : Cow-boy de Delmer Daves *1958 : L'Adorable Voisine (Bell, Book and Candle) de Richard Quine *1959 : Certains l'aiment chaud (Some Like it Hot) de Billy Wilder *1959 : Train, Amour et Crustacés (It Happened to Jane) de Richard Quine *1960 : Pepe de George Sidney : caméo *1960 : La Garçonnière (The Apartment) de Billy Wilder *1960 : The Wackiest Ship in the Army de Richard Murphy *1962 : L'Inquiétante Dame en noir (The Notorious Landlady) de Richard Quine *1962 : Le Jour du vin et des roses (Days of Wine and Roses) de Blake Edwards *1963 : Irma la douce de Billy Wilder *1964 : Prête-moi ton mari (Good Neighbour Sam) de David Swift *1965 : La Grande Course autour du monde (The Great Race) de Blake Edwards *1965 : Comment tuer votre femme (How to Murder Your Wife) de Richard Quine *1966 : La Grande Combine (The Fortune Cookie) de Billy Wilder *1968 : Drôle de couple (The Odd Couple) de Gene Saks *1969 : Folies d'avril (April Fools) de Stuart Rosenberg *1970 : Escapade à New York (film, 1970)|Escapade à New York (The Out-of-Towners) d'Arthur Hiller *1971 : Kotch : le passager du bus qui dort - également réalisateur *1972 : Avanti ! de Billy Wilder *1973 : Sauvez le tigre (Save the Tiger) de John G. Avildsen *1974 : Le Prisonnier de la seconde avenue (The Prisoner of Second Avenue) de Melvin Frank *1974 : Spéciale Première (The Front Page) de Billy Wilder *1976 : Alex and the Gypsy de John Korty *1976 : Les Naufragés du 747 (Airport 77) de Jerry Jameson *1979 : Le Syndrome chinois (The China Syndrome) de James Bridges *1981 : Victor la gaffe (Buddy Buddy) de Billy Wilder *1982 : Missing de Costa-Gavras *1985 : Macaroni (Macheroni) d'Ettore Scola *1986 : That's Life! (film)|That's Life de Blake Edwards *1989 : Mon père (Dad) de Gary David Goldberg *1991 : JFK d'Oliver Stone *1992 : The Player de Robert Altman *1992 : Glengarry (Glengarry Glen Ross) de James Foley *1993 : Luck, Trust and Ketchup : Robert Altman in Carver Country de John Dorr *1993 : Short Cuts de Robert Altman *1993 : Les Grincheux (Grumpy Old Men) de Donald Petrie (acteur et réalisateur)|Donald Petrie *1995 : Les Grincheux 2 (Grumpier Old Men) de Howard Deutch *1995 : The Grass Harp de Charles Matthau *1996 : Hamlet (film, 1996)|Hamlet de Kenneth Branagh *1997 : Off the Menu: The Last Days of Chasen's de Shari Springer Berman et Robert Pulcini *1997 : La Croisière galère (Out to Sea) de Martha Coolidge *1998 : Drôle de couple 2 (The Odd Couple 2) de Howard Deutch *2000 : La Légende de Bagger Vance (The Legend of Bagger Vance) de Robert Redford Walter Matthau et Jack Lemmon dans Spéciale Première Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1925 Catégorie:Décès en 2001